


Unexpected Sunday

by emda



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, oldfic, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/emda
Summary: Sungmin comes into Changmin's life unexpectedly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This a repost from a old fic (posted in LJ 2007/12/14). Expect super amateur writing.

The knocks on your door wake you up from your most precious moment. While your mind curses the person who dares waking you up at… you look the clock on your bedroom wall… at 6:00am in the morning is either dying or wanting to die soon. Reluctantly you got up from your bed and walk slowly to the front door. You open the door just to be throw down to the floor by… him.  
You felt him caressing your body with his body while wet, harassing, hungry and urgent kiss were spread through your neck, shoulder and part of your chest that was showing. Half shock half moan you could only manage to say something… Sungmin ah! Only his name, only his name you're quick, smart mind could voice out. You bump with his pleading eyes. You could smell his hunger, his lost; his scent screams for your touch and you surrender to it. Both stand up and a pout was starting to show but your lips stop his pout. You kiss him slowly and your hands started to caress his body while he wraps his arms around your neck. He opens his mouth letting you tastes him and he pull you closer deepening the kiss.

 

You push him to your bedroom. Both bump time to time in the walls given both the chance to let out moans and breath for a little while. You open the door while he slides his hand inside your shirt getting ready to take it out for you. You pull his head aside for better access to his neck, sucking it hard, leaving red almost perfect round marks. He pulls his shirt of and finally your skin meet his skin and this simple contact blow away your mind. Seeing, touching and kissing his skin make your hunger and lust grew wider and you barely could hold it. Desperately both get rid of the last piece of clothing that was a barrier your skin to his skin. You kiss every part of his body making him moan a countless time. Sweat rode down of both of the bodies; hands were all over each other rising the temperature of the room. Rays of light could go through the half closed windows showing two young men panting harshly, one above the other. Tempting whispers were throwing here and there; hot kisses were spread to every skin they could reach.

 

The make each other countless time till their bodies couldn’t take more heavenly pleasure. He was leaning on your chest trying to catch his breath as your try to calm down your heart. You caress his hair removing the bangs that were in his beautiful face. You stare at his face once again, trying to get a better mental picture of him. You kiss his forehead and the rays of the sun blinded you making you frown and he giggles. These moments you miss it with so much pain. Having him in your arms was the most pleasurable feeling on earth, not having him make your arms really tired and it was an unbearable pain until he knocks your door and ease your pain. It was a pity you weren't in the same band as him so you could at least sleep every night with him between your arms.

 

Couple of minutes later he let your know by teasing kiss in your chest that he was up for another round and you wouldn’t make him wait longer.

 

Your clock on the wall shows 5:00pm and you saw him putting back the last piece of his clothes. Again the pain in your arms and the invisible weight in your heart as he open and close your bedroom door leaving you there… alone once again. Your eyes wonder your now messy room, you shut your eyes lingering in the remaining memories of love making that these four walls saw a couple of hours before he left. A bitter smile show through your lips as your remember his scent, his skin, his lips… as your remember him.

 

It was another unexpected Sunday morning you thought… every Sunday that he came up knocking your door and leaving again in the afternoon was unexpected… even thou you knew he will comeback every Sunday morning… to leave you always in the afternoon… always wanting more…

 

… always waiting for another Sunday morning…

 

… another knock on your door.


End file.
